Hikari no Koge
by Marduk42
Summary: Ken has to make a choice. (Daikeru, adult themes, murder)
1. Default Chapter

Hikari no Koge  
by Marduk  
  
***  
  
I would like to give you a heads-up before this begins. This story is going to be very dark. I don't want to give away the plot, but there will be death, insanity, and angst galore. And, no, it isn't a Daiken. It's mostly a Daikeru, however there's significant Taito. Anyway, I'd warn you that if you're looking for nice "I love you," "I love you too," romance, you might want to leave now. Now, the rest of you, continue.  
  
***  
  
~Man is not one man, but two.  
He is evil, and good,  
An' he walks the fine line  
We'd all cross if we could!~  
-Frank Wildhorn/Leslie Bricusse  
  
"Ken-chan, what are you doing in here?" Daisuke ducked to avoid several shelves full of glass bottles, and stepped into the room proper. Ken carefully poured half of a small beaker of a light green liquid into a flask containing a clear one, and then sealed them quickly. Sliding up his safety goggles, he glanced at Daisuke.  
  
"I'm working on a special science presentation I've been called to make. It's a...chemical presentation, so I was pulling in some extra time on it." Daisuke looked around at various equipment doubtfully.  
  
"O...kay. You know, this place gets weirder every time I come over. I mean, if it isn't psychology or philosophy, or that time when you were studying animal anatomies and had dead lizards everywhere, it's some new presentation or another. I think you're forgetting about your best friend. Soon you'll have no time for me, and I'll have no friends." Ken placed his hand on Daisuke's chin and frowned.  
  
"No, you know I love you, now and forever, you'll always be my best friend. It doesn't matter what happens, nothing will change that." He took Daisuke's hand and waved at the experiments. "This is just passing interest...you are my Jorgess partner. I have felt your heart beating in time with mine, Dai-chan. You don't forget that. We will be friends forever." Daisuke smiled at him, and reached up to wipe his eyes.  
  
"Ken-chan, I'd kiss you if you wouldn't take it the wrong way." Ken smiled, and let go of Daisuke's hand.  
  
"Yeah, besides, Daisuke, we both know that you don't like Ken; you-" Chibimon started, only to be silence by Daisuke's hand.  
  
"Be quiet!" he hissed to the blue Digimon. "Ken doesn't want to hear about my lovelife; or lack thereof."  
  
"'Lack thereof'?" Ken asked curiously. "What have you done with Daisuke? And besides, I wouldn't mind hearing who you like."  
  
"Well, sorry, but I've got to go; homework to do, you know. Ja, Ken-chan!" Daisuke again ducked under the shelves, and dashed out of Ken's bedroom. Ken stared after him for a moment, and then shrugged.  
  
"So, Ken-chan, who do you think he likes?" Ken smiled.  
  
"If I had to guess, I'd say-" He turned suddenly as the computer began to glow. "What-?" He choked, and turned off the machine. "I have to get this working soon; I can't deal with this much longer." He turned from Minomon to continue working with the various chemicals.  
  
***  
  
//"Mr. Ichijouji, we cannot in good conscience allow you to make this presentation," the teacher said, adter a long pause. "This proposed project is immoral!" He sighed, and turned to the other five members of the board. Pushing his elliptical glasses further up on his nose, he continued. "This sort of chemical meddling might be sanctioned...if it didn't have to be tested on a human being. And so I move to vote. All in favor of allowing him to continue this project for his presentation, say 'aye'." He paused. No one spoke. "All opposed?"  
  
"Nay," they replied as one. All were opposed save Erika Motimoya.  
  
"I abstain," was all she said. Ken glared at the five who had denied him his triumph, and flew from the room.//  
  
"Stupid Shiro-san," Ken muttered, thouroughly mixing his newest solution with a flick of his wrist. "He doesn't see, doesn't understand the possibilities this opens up for mankind. With it, I could change the world; but he sees it as some sort of blasphemy, an unnatural experiment warping the children of the school. Well, I'll show him. He'll see what I am able to do." Minomon watched his human fearfully. Ken was drawing away from everyone, obsessed with this strange new project. He wouldn't even discuss it with his partner!  
  
"Ken-chan, please come back to me; try to remember those around you. You're pushing us away, Ken-chan, and we're growing apart as you do so. If you don't hold onto your friends, you'll soon find yourself alone again." Ken didn't hear him. He carefully placed the flask on his computer table.  
  
"You say I can't work on this at the school, Dr. Kasshoku? Well, I'm progressing just fine at home. I'll show you all that I'm right!"  
  
***  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, ototou," Jun murmured, sliding into a chair next to her little brother. He glanced up at her, and tried to smile.  
  
"Good thing I don't offer you the same deal, or I'd be left with nothing!" Jun laughed, and hit him lightly.  
  
"Baka." She glanced over at his homework, and grinned. "Physics? I hated that. All math and angles. Say, why aren't you getting Ken to help you with this stuff?" Daisuke grimaced. Then he glanced up at her secretly.  
  
"I, 'Neechan, he's been acting weird. Well, I mean, he's smart and everything, and likes doing stuff I find weird, but he's acting weird for himself. There's some project he's working on for school, and he's been avoiding us-all his friends. I normally see him a lot, but now..." Daisuke twirled his pen between his fingers. "He only pays attention to this project. He doesn't even have much time to even talk to me anymore."  
  
"Well, Daisuke, you're both seniors now, and he might be concentrating on his schoolwork to look good for colleges. I mean, he *does* take a lot of advanced classes and everything. I can't even pronounce half of them!" She had hoped to at least get a smile from her brother, but he remained stone-faced.  
  
"His mom says his grades have been slipping. He looks like a zombie when I see him in the halls. Jun, I think he might be doing something dangerous. I don't know what-but it's taking control of him." A tear rolled down Daisuke's cheek, and Jun hastily wiped it off.  
  
"Dai-kun, you have to understand that sometimes friends grow apart. I-"  
  
"No! It's different with us...there's something wrong with him if he starts ignoring me." Jun took a deep breath. The way he'd been acting-now was as good a time as ever.  
  
"Daisuke, do you *like* him?" A bright red blush engulfed her little brother's cheeks.  
  
"No!" he affirmed angrily. "I'm not g-" He broke off. "I don't like Ken-chan like that. He's my best friend, yes. I *do* love him, but...no. We're just...close, 'neechan. There's nothing going on." Jun nodded, but the way Daisuke had talked about Ken, it seemed something might be wrong. Maybe she should-no, the kid's probably suffering senior slumps. Everyone did at some point. She had. She shrugged it off. Ken was a good kid. He wouldn't get himself into trouble.  
  
***  
  
Yamato played a few notes on his guitar, but then dropped it. He couldn't concentrate on music, work; his mind kept going back to the other Digidestined, two in particular. One whose activities had all of the Chosen Children preoccupied, and the other...well, it was low on Yamato's priorities right now. He sighed. Reaching over to his couchside table, he picked up his mail. Hm, it looked like one of those American book-of-the-month clubs had gotten ahold of him. 'First book free, and buy 12 in the next six months for only $19.95!' He glanced at the book, and grimaced. He'd always hated these books, always some sort of ripoff.  
  
"Stevenson? Hah! Like I don't know how *that* one ends." He dropped the book on his coffee table and relaxed on his couch. Well, the world could wait. Right now, he could relax. His brief respite from life was interrupted by the doorbell. He stood up, grumbling.  
  
"Coming, coming!" He swung open the door, and froze. "Jun?" She smiled in what she must have thought was an alluring manner.  
  
"Hi, Matt! You know, I was just going back home after a meeting, I work for Rising Star Advertising, you know, and I thought, 'Matt Ishida lives around here', so I thought to come by for a little visit. You're not busy, are you?" Yamato shook his head regretfully.  
  
"No...no."  
  
"Great!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Hikari-chan," Takeru chirped. She, having cracked the door open, swung it open.  
  
"Welcome, Takeru, to my humble abode. Do you want anything?" He grinned before replying.  
  
"You." She mock-glared at him.  
  
"Takeru, I thought you had something important to discuss."  
  
"It doesn't mean I can't joke a little," he protested. Hikari growled and dragged him to the kitchen table.  
  
"Sit and talk. I'm not here for your weird little games."  
  
"Aren't you here because you live here?" She groaned.  
  
"Takeru, I have a review session for our exams with Miyako, and I'm going late so I can listen to you." Takeru stared piercingly at her.  
  
"Sure. 'Review session'. Now, about me..." Hikari held up her hand.  
  
"Wait a minute! What do you mean with that? I heard those quotation marks!" Takeru shrugged.  
  
"I just think that it's rather obvious that you're not going over there just to study." Hikari flushed.  
  
"I-I...fine. You got me." She sighed dramatically. "Yes, I do have...feelings for Miyako. But she doesn't know, and I swear, if you tell her, I will kill you!"  
  
"You know, threats like that aren't that threatening coming from-" He was cut off when her hands wrapped around his neck and she tackled him to the ground. It was at this point that Mrs. Yagami walked through the door. She stared for a moment at the two teenagers, and simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, there's a reason you have a room with a lock, Hikari." The girl sat up, blushing.  
  
"Okaasan, I-this isn't what it looks like!"  
  
"Sure, Hikari. You're old enough to make your own decisions, but please, do anything you do behind closed doors, okay?"  
  
"Hai, mama-san." Mrs. Yagami continued into the living room, leaving the two alone in the kitchen. "Gods, now Mama thinks I'm going at it with you."  
  
"While you'd rather go at it with Miyako." Hikari responded with only a growl. "Yeah, well, it sort of brings me to why I came over here."  
  
"Hm?" Hikari inquired. Takeru glanced around the kitchen, and then moved towards her.  
  
"Hikari...I've got a problem." He sighed, folding his hands in front of him. "I think I'm in love."  
  
"Please don't tell me it's Miyako," Hikari pleaded. Takeru shook his head.  
  
"I-not exactly."  
  
"Mimi?" A vehement shake of the head. "Not Sora? I think she's going out with Taichi."  
  
"No; you need to think outside the box." Hikari smiled coyly.  
  
"Is it my brother?"  
  
"GOD, no! That's like me liking-you! Ew!" Hikari smiled.  
  
"I have one other thought, but-nah, it's ridiculous. I mean, you hate him."  
  
"No, I don't. I hated the way he treated me, just because you and I were close, but..." He trailed off. Hikari grinned smugly.  
  
"I knew it," she said, smiling grimly. "I knew you didn't have it in you to hate him." Takeru grimaced.  
  
"Listen, I want to keep this quiet, okay?" Hikari nodded.  
  
"So you can keep living in your little fantasy that he feels the same way?" Takeru pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"It's called hope, and yes, it's easier to hope when I'm not confronted with rejection." He crossed his arms, and glared at her. "But it's hard to hope that he feels that way about me...when he has Ken." Hikari rubbed his arm comfortingly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Takeru. You've got the crest of Hope; use it. Don't give up on him, and if all else fails, just try being friends with him. He's a great guy, you know, and he'd take you as a friend if you reached out."  
  
"Yes, but I want more than that..."  
  
***  
  
"Three moles of sodium borate in solution, stir until completely homogeneous, and...that should be it." Ken stared at a moment at the mixture, his mouth twitching as it shimmered and faded into a silvery-red color. Ken carefully sealed it, and placed the flask on a shelf overlooking his computer. The solution was complete, which now meant that all he had to do was work up the courage to use it.  
  
/"It's a high school science presentation; we're not playing GOD!" Dr. Kiiro, a severe, black-haired woman from the board snapped. "Ichijouji-san, your proposal ranks on the completely insane! I cannot think of any situation where I would allow such a presentation to be put on in our school."/ Ken growled. Those bastards thought to contain, no-limit his theories, try to keep the good he could offer the world from ever being unveiled.  
  
"Ken-chan?" Minomon hopped over so hie faced Ken. "Ken-chan, what *is* that stuff?" Ken rubbed the little Digimon's head absently, and picked up the flask.  
  
"Minomon, it's a project in school, a big chemistry thing." Minomon nodded, pretending to understand. "Anyway, I said I'd meet Daisuke in the Digiworld today. Do you know where I left my Digivice?"  
  
"You put it under your homework," Minomon responded. Ken flipped the papers to the side, but didn't find the device.  
  
"I should have started looking for this earlier," he grumbled. Minomon nervously glanced around the room as Ken continued his search. He tried to keep his gaze from drifting to the bookcase, but knew it was a matter of time before Ken found it. Ken worried him with his new obsession. He hadn't been like this since...  
  
***  
  
"You know, Jun-kun, there's something I need to tell you before we actually get in the restaurant," Yamato said curtly.  
  
"Good. I have something to say, too, Yamato. You see, I wasn't really in the area. I had an ulterior motive for dropping by." Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay." Jun smiled at him and held open the door to the diner.  
  
"Yamato, I know that you're not interested in me, and I respect that. I've really always known, but I thought your image might benefit from the obsessive fangirls." She shrugged. But then she leaned to whisper in his ear, "But I know who you sang for." She pulled back, and her face became serious. "But...I came to talk to you about my brother, 'cause I know you know him. Actually, it's not just him. It's his friend Ken, too. I...there's something very odd going on, and I want to know what it is." Yamato had relaxed considerably when Jun revealed her loss of romantic interest, but was back in alert when she mentioned Ken. He, however, didn't respond, because he caught sight of a pink pendant.  
  
"What is that?" She glanced down, and held it up.  
  
"I-I found it in my purse a few weeks ago. I guess I noticed it after that freaky little green plush toy of Ken's knocked it off the table. For a genius, he doesn't really know how to put things away safely. Why? Want one for your boyfriend?" Yamato was convinced every ounce of blood was concentrated in his face.  
  
"I'm-not-" he forced out. Jun giggled, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're blinking a lot, Yama-chan. Yes, table for two," she said matter-of-factly to Yamato and the hostess, respectively. Yamato took a few deep breaths, and calmed down.  
  
"Well, Jun, it just looks like an interesting pendant, and I was wondering where you got it." Jun smiled and meaningfully tapped the space between the blond's eyes.  
  
"Damn it!" Jun pointed to the woman who led them to their table, and led Yamato to it.  
  
"Yamato, why do you feel the need to lie to me?" He sighed.  
  
"It's very difficult to explain-"  
  
"Is Daisuke a superhero?" she asked cheekily.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
***  
  
~Daisuke, I'm sorry that Ken had to miss yur meeting today. I'm worried about him, and the way he's been acting, I don't want him any closer to the Dark Ocean than he has to be. Please don't tell him I've hidden his Digivice;   
-Minomon~  
  
"What do you make of it?" Daisuke asked, watching Hikari carefully. She put down the E-mail, frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"I really don't know. It seems odd, though. Something definitely is wrong."  
  
"And it has something to do with that project he's working on," Daisuke added. He began pacing, and after a few moments, Hikari spoke up.  
  
"Dai-kun, do you think...do you think the Kaiser could be re-asserting himself?" Daisuke snapped around to face her.  
  
"No! I mean-no...he couldn't." Daisuke sat down next to her on his couch, frowning. "He could just be absorbed in his project. Just because he's not the Kaiser anymore doesn't mean he's not smart. He can still get over-involved in something that interest him, right?" Hikari nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey, brat, Okaasan wants to see you in the kitchen now!" Jun snapped, poking her head into the living room.  
  
"Fine!" Daisuke snapped, growling as he stood up. "I'll be right back," he explained. Hikari nodded vaguely. She was worried about Ken, and talking to Daisuke didn't help. Something was seriously wroung, and it was going to end badly.  
  
***  
  
"Aha!" Ken pulled his Digivice from the bookshelf. "I knew I left it in here somewhere..." Minomon watched Ken carefully from his hiding place. Ken walked over to the computer, double-checked his pack, and then acted. "Digiport, open!"  
  
***  
  
Ichijouji Ken stopped in front of a deep canyon, and dropped his pack. He knelt down and removed several medical supplies, and a beaker filled with a blood-red liquid. He rolled up the long sleeve of his sweatshirt, and tied up his arm, flexing to make sure he'd cut off circulation. A cotton swab, a deep breath, and he filled a syringe with the solution.   
  
"This is where it began, and where it will end." He stabbed his vein with the syringe, and gasped from the pain. He pressed downward, smiling as the sparkling red solution entered into his bloodstream. He untied his arm, and smiled. A quick swab, and a small bandage. "It is done. Soon...I will be free." Suddenly, a sharp pain echoed in his head, the pressure seemingly splitting his skull. He fell to the earth, clutching his head and screaming. And he didn't notice as the canyon before him faded away, replaced by the black waters of a deep ocean. However, a few moments later, his eyes opened. Gone were the soft violet eyes of Ichijouji Ken. Hard indigo glared out at the world. The boy dragged himself to the edge of the water, and looked in.  
  
"At last...free!"  
  
***  
  
Yes, I know this was mainly hints and shenoun-ai, but I hope future chapters will have better stuff in it. I would like to emphasize that this is *not* a Kensuke. And also, an important note I failed to aknowledge up there...this fic is loosely based on Robert Louis Stevenson's "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". I wanted to avoid mentioning it until at least the end of the first part. And I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy later parts. 


	2. 

Hikari no Koge  
by Marduk  
  
***  
  
Part 2: Oscillation  
  
***  
  
Warning: the characters used in this story are the sole property of Toei and Saban. I intend no copyright violations with this work of fanfiction, from which I make no profits. Also, this is a dark story. Death, angst, mature themes, general darkness, and shounen-ai/yaoi and shojo-ai/yuri. I rated it 'R' for a reason, folks. Please show good judgement. Also, please review! But keep in mind the fine line between constructive criticism and a flame.  
  
***  
  
~Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.~  
-Nietzsche  
  
"Yamato, let's both be honest, all right? I no longer have feelings for you, and I know you never did. But, I want to know why it is you don't feel for me. I mean, am I ugly? Is my personality fundamentally repulsive?"  
  
"No, no," Yamato muttered. "You're a wonderful person, a little overbearing, but yes, you're pretty, but..." He sighed. "I don't like women."  
  
"You're gay?" she asked, amused.  
  
"I guess, sort of...it's just that the person I like happens to be a guy." He paused. "The guy is Yagami Taichi."  
  
"So, does he like you?" Yamato shrugged.  
  
"He's really sort of a womanizer. And besides, all he's ever seen us as is friends." Jun smiled sympathetically.  
  
"You're one of the Digidestined, Yamato. You've faced down monsters, Yamato, yet you can't face your feelings for your friend?"  
  
"Why did I tell you about that?"  
  
"Because you've been drinking Long Island iced teas?" Yamato glanced down at his drink, and moaned.  
  
"That *would* explain the constant pounding."  
  
***  
  
Yamato turned the corner from the restaurant onto the small alley which constituted his quickest way home. It wasn't normally a path he worried about taking, but the air was heavy with anticipation. Yamato walked quickly, trying to hold his confidence about him. But he heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly to face the oppressive darkness.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"My name is Droes. I am the avenger of hypocrisies. I seek to destroy the false and corrupt. And Friendship itself is false, so I must destroy you." Yamato felt a hand resting on his shoulder. "You do not reach out to those in need; you wait for others to ask your friendship. Even among those you call friends, you do not give them friendship. Blind and a coward, Friendship. For such crimes, for ignoring the misery of even those you call friends, the punishment is death." A metal hand struck out, jabbing into Yamato's stomach. Harsh laughter echoed in the darkness, and the knife was dropped next to Yamato, as he fell to the pavement, grasping the bloody wound. The tall shape walked off, shooting a glance to the prostrate body before it vanished. "Sayonara, Yama-*chan*."  
  
***  
  
Daisuke knocked on the Ichijouji's door, and bowed to Mrs. Ichijouji when she opened it.   
  
"Hello, Ichijouji-san. Is Ken here?" The woman nodded at Daisuke, smiling.  
  
"Sure, he's in his room. Go in; he's always happy to see you." Daisuke walked past her and pushed open the door to Ken's bedroom. He walked in, and glanced around.  
  
"Ken-chan?"  
  
"He's not here," Minomon muttered sadly. "He went into the Digiworld earlier with his science project, and hasn't come back yet." Daisuke frowned.  
  
"What do you mean, hasn't come back?" he asked of the small Digimon.  
  
"He meant that I hadn't returned to my house," Ken explained, standing in front of the computer. "I had to test a theory. I think I'm done now." He smiled at Daisuke, and put a hand on his shoulder. "So, were you concerned about me? That's comforting." A hand rested on Daisuke's, and Ken smiled.  
  
"Daisuke! Your sister is calling for you." Daisuke glanced at the door and stood up.  
  
"Why would she...?" He trailed off as he left Ken's room, grabbing the phone from Mrs. Ichijouji. "Jun?" His older sister's voice was panicked and nervous.  
  
"Daisuke! Listen, I've got bad news. Your friend Yamato was attacked. He was stabbed in the stomach, and he's at the hospital right now. I already called his father, but I only know Ken's number, and I knew you were over here, so you should call his other friends. I'm sorry, but I'm calling from the hospital, and the doctors have some questions for me." There was a click, and Jun was gone.  
  
"Ichijouji-san, may I use your phone to call someone? One of my other friends is injured, and I wanted to tell one of the others..."  
  
"Yes, of course, Daisuke. Go ahead." Daisuke grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello? Takeru? Jun just called me from the hospital. I don't think she knows your mother's number, so I'll tell you. Yamato's been stabbed. Ken and I will call the others, and you can get your mom down there."  
  
"Wha-Dai-kun?" Takeru sounded confused. Then, after a pause, there was a gasp. "Stabbed?! Who-oh, gods, I'll get down there, and you, don't bother calling the others. We'll call them at the hospital. Ja!" His panicked voice cut off, and Daisuke hung up the phone. He turned to his friend, and grimaced.  
  
"Ken-chan, I'm going to the hospital. Are you going to come with me?" Ken glanced up, frowning.  
  
"No...I have some important things to take care of." Daisuke nodded, silent.  
  
"Shall I send your greetings?" Ken nodded.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow; tell me how he's doing." Daisuke hurried from the apartment, the worry plain on his face, and Ken retreated fully to his room. He ignored Wormmon, and threw off his outer layer of clothing. They went into the trash, and he bundled it up. Then he grabbed a towel and hurried into the bathroom. There, he began by washing his hands. The water from the sink ran brown and red, the dirt and mud which had been obscured by his dark room washing off cleanly. He sighed, staring into the mirror. He continued scrubbing his hands, until they shone white. Every speck of blood and dirt was washed from them, but he kept scrubbing. In the back of his mind, he knew what was happening, and what he had to do to stop it. But...for now, his hands had to be cleansed.  
  
***  
  
"Take-chan! Are you all right?" Daisuke sat in the hospital chair next to Takeru, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. Takeru glanced up at him, smiling faintly.  
  
"Otousan and Okaasan are talking to the insurance people, and we just heard from the doctors. Whoever attacked Yamato either didn't know what he was doing or didn't want to really hurt him, so he'll be okay. But he has to sleep off the painkillers they've given him." Daisuke shook his head.  
  
"I checked with a nurse on my way in. I want to know how *you* are. When I was younger, Jun was in the hospital, and I felt horrible, and I didn't even *like* her that much. I know you and Yamato-san are close, so..." Takeru smiled a little more, and placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Dai-chan. It means a lot to me that you care." Their faces were close, and for a moment, Daisuke leaned towards Takeru's lips...  
  
"My god, I cannot believe Yamato got *stabbed*! I mean, maybe if we lived in New York or something, I could deal with it!" Miyako's shrill voice in the waiting room startled the two boys into their original positions, and then Daisuke pulled his hand back. Hikari, right behind her, pulled Takeru into a tight hug.  
  
"Take-kun, is Yamato going to be all right?" Takeru nodded slowly while Daisuke shot daggers at Miyako. Taichi wandered in after her, face pale. Sora was following him, staring worriedly at the bushy-haired brunette. Jyou and Koushiro came in after, the latter *not* holding his omnipresent laptop.  
  
"I-Is he going to be all right?" Taichi choked out. Sora grabbed his hand tightly as he nervously began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Yeah," Takeru muttered, pushing Hikari away. She stood apart from him, glancing at the now-depressed Daisuke. "They sewed him up and he's sleeping off painkillers. We're lucky the attacker didn't hurt him that badly." He sighed. Taichi sagged in relief against Sora's shoulder.  
  
"He's gonna be all right..."  
  
"Hi." The doctor looked at them. "Mr. Ishida has woken up, and his parents are talking to him. I can send in a few people, but one at a time." Takeru glanced at Taichi, and grinned.  
  
"He can go in first. I'll go in after him." The nurse nodded, and gestured for Taichi to follow her.  
  
***  
  
Yamato's parents exited, and Jun slipped in.  
  
"Hi, Yama-kun," she whispered. "I'm sorry that this happened. I-" She broke off, sighing. "I hope you feel better. I know you're not exactly feeling wonderful, but here's to your recovery. And rest assured, from now on, I'm going to stick with guys my own age." The older woman kissed his forehead, and hurried out the door, passing a shocked Taichi. She knew she'd get berated by the nurse, but she didn't care. She had cut off her hopeless romance, and had emotionally freed herself. And maybe she could take on Yamato as just a friend.  
  
***  
  
Taichi, orignally panicked, relieved, nervous, felt his heart ache at the sight of Jun leaving. So Yamato had never-  
  
'Shut up, Yagami! He's your friend, and he's injured. Concentrate on helping him feel better, rather than your own heartbreak!'  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
"Much better thn you'd expect me to be after having been stabbed by the devil." Taichi's eyes opened in shock.  
  
"The devil?"  
  
"His name was Droes...it's Portugese, I think, means demon or devil. He stabbed me, left me to die, made some self-righteous speech about friendship. Said I was a failure." Yamato sighed. "I'm not a bad friend, am I, Tai-kun?" Taichi hurried over to where Yamato was laying, and grabbed him in a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right," he murmured. He stood up, and frowned slightly. "And I don't know what you mean by 'bad friend'. You've always been there for me." He turned away from Yamato, and the blond sensed something in his friend, something he was hiding...  
  
'Ignoring the misery of even those you call friends...'  
  
"What's wrong, Taichi?" The brunette turned quickly, paling.  
  
"What makes you think-"  
  
"Don't lie, Tai-kun. There's something that's bothering you, and I want to know what it is." Taichi's cheerful exterior fell as he glanced at the floor.  
  
"I...saw Jun leaving, and she kissed you, and I..." He trailed off helplessly. "Takeru wants to talk to you; I'll go now."  
  
"Stay." Yamato's voice was stronger than he'd expected. His mind was racing. Was this what Droes has meant? Taichi was jealous of Jun, and Yamato had ignored him... "Taichi, I'm not dating Jun. I think she was getting over me. She...we had dinner, and got some things out into the open." Warm brown eyes looked up hopefully.  
  
"Yamato, when I heard you were in the hospital, that you'd been stabbed, I...I was terrified. If you'd...if you hadn't made it, Yamato, I-I don't know what I would have been able to do. I-Yamato, I love you." Yamato smiled.  
  
"You know, Tai-chan, Jun wouldn't give up unless it was clear she didn't have a chance. I told her I was already in love...ai shiteru, Taichi." The brunette grinned, and threw himself at Yamato. Their lips met, and the tableau held for perhaps three seconds.  
  
"Guys, the nurse wants to get us out of here as soon as possible, so do you think I could-" Takeru's voice broke off, as did the kiss. "I think I'll leave."  
  
"No, come on in, ototochan," Yamato protested. "Taichi and I were just finishing up in here." Taichi pouted, but left when Yamato pushed him. Takeru grinned at his older brother.  
  
"So, how long has this been going on?"  
  
"About three seconds, brat." Yamato smiled and ruffled Takeru's hair. "Digidestined of Courage can't get out his feelings until his crush nearly gets killed. Somehow, it seems so typical." Takeru sat down on the edge of his brothers bed, smiling at the other blond.  
  
"Shall I take that to mean that you like him too, or were you playing with him? 'Cause if it's the latter, you're going to have to face Sora, Hikari, and maybe Miyako, and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if that happened."  
  
"Of course I feel the same way! If I didn't, I'd have let him off gently." He was silent for a few moments. "Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Not according to 'Kari. She thinks I've got a crush on Taichi." Yamato glanced skeptically at his little brother.  
  
"But you don't, do you?" Takeru shook his head.  
  
"No, but the Ishida genes seem attracted to bushy-haired brunettes." Yamato smiled.  
  
"You've got a crush on Daisuke?"  
  
"Yes. And at this rate, he's going to be the last Digidestined to know."  
  
***  
  
Ken glanced at his watch. 7:15. Good. No one got to the school for at least another half-hour. He pushed open the front door, knowing it was always left unlocked. He hurried through the hallways of the high scool, stopping at the chemistry supply room. He opened the door, and slipped inside. His violet eyes scanned the shelves frantically.  
  
"Boranes...I know there have to be some of them somewhere..." He cried in triumph, and snatched a bottle from the top shelf. The bottle was carefully placed in his backpack, and he smiled. He let himself out of the door, and sighed in relief. No one saw him.  
  
"Hi. Ken, right?"  
  
"Ah!" Ken whirled, hands raised in defense. Motomiya Jun smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I might ask the same of you, except I know you'd tell me that this is where you go to school." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him behind her. "You see, my little brother seems to think that you're in some sort of trouble, and I'm inclined to think so as well. Ken-san, there's a lot of people who are worried about you, and I want to talk about it." She pulled him into a darkened classroom, and sat him at a desk, and sat next to him. "I know you're smart and everything, but your friends seem to think you're paying too much attention to this chemistry project. What's so important to shut out your friends for?" Ken bowed his head.  
  
"It's much too important to give up now, Jun. I-I have to work on this; there are some side-effects I have to deal with...but once it's perfected, I'll be fine. I'll be better than fine. So just leave me alone, all right?" He stood up, and as he walked out of the classroom door, Jun heard him mutter, "Hypocrite."  
  
***  
  
Dr. Kasshoku sat at his desk, typing up a few reports for his next class. He pushed a few strands of long, brown hair from his eyes, and continued his work. As the Director of Curriculum, he had a lot of work, making sure what was taught was suitable for the students.  
  
"Kasshoku-hakase, it's nice to see you working so late." Black eyes shot up from their work to see a pair of cold indigo eyes smiling from across the room.  
  
"Students aren't allowed in the school this late," he protested.  
  
"Another rule made for the good of this place of Knowledge? Ha!" The eyes drifted towards him, like a predatory cat slinking towards its prey. "You are a hypocrite, *heboisha*. You are a pillar of learning, of knowledge, and yet you make rules about what a teacher can teach, what a book in the library can say. And you deny the world knowledge that would end evil as we know it. You are a hypocrite, Doctor. The lord of Ignorance, you are. And then, the eyes were behind him, and fingers curling around his neck. And he couldn't move! "I tried to kill before, and I failed. I will not make this same mistake. Good-bye, doctor."  
  
***  
  
"Kasshoku-hakase, I need to talk to you about my senior essay-" Hikari stared at the body. The man's face was blue, and he was slumped on the desk. A small pool of blood sat on the desk as well. But on the blackboard, blood was liberally smeared into a message.  
  
'Knowledge Is Power.'  
  
***  
  
"Ao-san, I'll see you tomorrow!" The green-haired health teacher waved at the retreatiing student, and smiled. Her position as a sex ed teacher gave her...unique benefits. She could have all sorts of conversations with students that normally would be frowned upon if she were, say, an algebra teacher. And it was expected for her to have students coming to her at all hours. She turned back into her office, and smiled as she picked up her bra. She'd forgotten to put that back on under her shirt. She threw it into a desk drawer, still smiling, and looked up when a small noise caught her attention.  
  
"Oh! Are you new around here?" The student was silent as he approached her. His hair was spead around his head like a halo, but he was anything but angelic. His eyes radiated hatred.  
  
"Hello, Ao-san. I see you were busy. I suppose you are applauded for your work with the students, ne?" She nodded, feeling a trace of terror creeping into her heart. "You just *love* kids, don't you? They're your life's work." The mouth twisted into a grim smile, and a pair of handcuffs appeared. He moved quickly, and she was soon trapped into her chair. "But I know, Ao-san, that you are not loved. With your power, you sow fear among those who called you 'mentor'." A knife appeared in one pale hand, and her shirt was sliced off. "A pillar of fear, hypocrite, is what you are. You do not want to grant the knowledge I hold to others, because it destroys your own influence." The knife sliced her throat, and the murderer used his hands to paint a message to others above the corpse.  
  
'Love Conquers All.'  
  
***  
  
"I know, it's terrible, isn't it? I...I can't help but feel that there's a connection. Yeah, I haven't been down there for a while. All right, Kuroi-kun, take care of yourself." Mrs. Motomiya hung up the phone, and sighed. Two members of the Odaiba High School Board of Directors had been murdered, and she was seriously worried. Whoever did this had a vendetta against them. She shook her head. Worrying never got anyone anywhere. Kuroi Hiro, a nervous black-haired philosophy teacher, and another member of the Board, would do enough worrying for all of them. The poor man, despite teaching the importance of trust and reliability in his classrooms, was paranoid, and would probably be ket safe.  
  
"Bye, 'kaasan, I'm going over to Takeru's house," Daisuke shouted, halfway out the door. She watched her son leave, and sighed.   
  
"Be careful, son."  
  
***  
  
Hikari, Iori, Daisuke, Takeru, and Miyako sat in a circle on the floor of Takeru's room.  
  
"Why would someone kill two teachers?" Hikari asked, her voice dull. "I-Ao-san was so popular, and Kasshoku-hakase never hurt anyone."  
  
"Ao-san wasn't exactly an angel, Hikari," Iori muttered. "She was found without a shirt on, you know."  
  
"It doesn't mean that she-" Takeru began.  
  
"She's a hypocrite," a voice spoke. The group turned to see Ken standing in the door. He walked towards them, and took a seat next to Daisuke, between him and Takeru. "She...has a taste for younger men." His head was low as the words sunk into the others.  
  
"I don't understand," Iori said nervously. Ken glanced up.  
  
"She always stays after talking to male students in 'study sessions,' myself included. I'm just glad that she can't touch anyone else." The room fell silent, and Daisuke put a hand on Ken's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "You know, she would always say that she did this because she loved her students..." His voice trailed off, and he began to sob softly. Daisuke gave the others a meaningful look, and pulled him up, leading him from the room. Takeru looked after the two of them sadly, and then turned to the others.  
  
"Guys, I think there's more to all of this than we're assuming," he whispered. "It's almost as if..."  
  
"The murders are some sort of vigilante's justice," Hikari concluded. "But it scares me. Who's going to be next?"  
  
***  
  
Ken waved as Daisuke left his apartment. He turned and returned to his room, still smiling. It was comforting to know that he had someone to help him, always. When hesaw his computer, it was beeping lightly.   
  
"An E-mail?" He opened the message, and frowned. "Why won't she leave me alone? I can handle this by myself!" He ignored Wormmon as he began to pace. "All I have to do is find a way to cause the formula to affect only the portions of my brain controlling the 'id', and I'll be free. I just have to kill off those impulses..." He paused, and groaned. "Not here! Dammit, not here!" There was a knocking on his door, and then his mother's voice.  
  
"Ken, honey, there's a girl here who wants to talk with you." Ken was curled on his floor, moaning in pain. "I'll send her in." Jun came in, and fell to his side when she saw him. She glanced behind her, where Mrs. Ichijouji had already left.  
  
"Ken...Ken, can you hear me?" He groaned, and gestured to his desk.  
  
"Get the bor-X solution, the green solution..." She grabbed a bottle from it, and Ken fumbled for a syringe in his backpack. He filled it, convulsing every now and then. Then, carefully, he slid it into his arm. A gasp, a shudder, and he sat back. Jun looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Ken, are you on drugs?" He shook his head.  
  
"Not exactly..." His breath was ragged. "I-Jun, I want you to take this. I can't be trusted with it. I'd give you my crest, too, except I seem to have lost it." He pressed a gray Digivice into her hand. "I...Jun, I want you to find the sleeping pills on my desk. I have to sleep, and I can't risk the chance of him getting out." She frowned at him, and retrieved the bottle.  
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" He sighed.  
  
"I tried to destroy him, but instead...I've let him free. Kaiser reigns in my mind, waking and sleeping. He's angry, and I can't keep him under control anymore..." He sighed, and took the bottle from her. "Please, don't tell them. I'm close, so close to finding a way to destroy him, and then everything will be better." He swallowed a pill, and waved her away. "Now, please go." She stood, frowning. But before she reached the door, he spoke. "Wait. Jun, please, take Wormmon with you. He isn't safe here." She turned, and saw the Digimon cowering on the floor. She picked him up, whispering soothing words, and left the room. Ken sighed as he began to feel drowsy. In a few minutes, he was curled up on the floor, asleep. But then his eyes slid open. Hard and angry, He stood, and opened his window. And Kaiser, Droes, or Ichijouji Ken, left the building.  
  
***  
  
The office door swung open, and Mr. Kuroi looked up to see someone he hadn't expected.  
  
"Ken?" The genius smiled.  
  
"Not exactly, Kuroi-san. Are you familiar with the work of Robert Louis Stevenson?" His hungry gaze landed on a letter opener the teacher had been using to open his mail.  
  
"Um...yes..." Ken smiled, and slunk around the desk.  
  
"Well, there you are." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, still smiling. "You know, Kuroi, you shouldn't leave your office unlocked. But you teach all about faith and trust in others, don't you? And yet...you normally lock any room you're in. You don't really trust anyone. Isn't that odd? Hypocritical, really. It's a shame your door was open just this once." His hand rested on the teacher's ear, and then, with a terrible snap, he twisted the man's head around. He dipped his finger into the blood seeping from the neck, and began to paint on the desk. The characters were formed painstakingly.  
  
'Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen.'  
  
***  
  
"He's dying, Jun. He's weakening. Ken-chan is losing to himself." Wormmon looked sadly up at her from his vantage in the car next to her. "Jun, can't you help him?" She glanced at the insect, frowning.  
  
"Wormmon, he...I don't know how to help him. If someone is going to help him get away from Kaiser, it's himself."  
  
***  
  
Hi, me again! Part two is now done. Sorry it took so long...I had AP exams and whatnot, but now I've got a break, so I'm back to my old tricks. I've got a quick note for you. Someone on ff.net asked if Ken is going to commit suicide, and I would like to answer this. No. Ken will not kill himself. I'm not that sort of person to do that...Anyway, that's it until the next part. 


	3. Decline

Hikari no Koge  
  
***  
  
Part 3: Decline  
OR  
All Hell Breaks Loose  
  
***  
  
Er...I can't think of what to say. Well, I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd be rich, and Digimon would never end (Ken, Yama, and Tai forever!). Also, this story is dark and angsty, with death, soul-searching, and a sympathetic and somewhat rational Jun (oh the horror!). And one final note: anyone who decides to flame me, I will track down and beat senseless with a 2x4. Thank you, and god bless.  
  
***  
  
~I'm what you face when you face in the mirror;  
After you're gone, I will still be here!~  
-Edward Hyde  
  
"Ken, this is Kiiro-san, the school psychiatrist." Gurei-hakase, Ken's counselor, smiled warmly at the genius.  
  
"We've met," he growled.  
  
"Oh yes!" Gurei-hakase exclaimed. "We're all members of the Board, aren't we? You wanted to give a presentation on-"  
  
"I know," Ken snapped. He folded his hands in front of him. "So, you've decided I need a shrink?"  
  
"No, not a shrink," Kiiro explained nervously. "I'm here to help you talk about your problems, work out your-"  
  
"Sure. Little smart kid stops paying attention in class, and you give him a shrink. I don't have to put up with this!" He stood up, and stormed from the room. "What do they know about my problems? How do they think they can help me? None of them know how I can deal with the Kaiser, Droes. I don't need a shrink; I have to make a new formula..." He stumbled, and ran into another student.  
  
"Ow! Oh, Ken..." Takeru smiled at him, and bowed apologetically. "Sorry, Ken-kun; I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Of course you weren't; you were fantasizing about Daisuke," Droes hissed. "Well, keep your hands off of him." With that, Ken turned and fled, before his worser half could exact more damage. Takeru's mouth dropped open, and if one were to listen, one could hear the sound of the holder of hope's heart breaking.  
  
***  
  
"Tai-chan, you know I love you, but I can't feel my legs," Yamato complained. The brunette glanced back at his boyfriend, and pouted.  
  
"Yama..."  
  
"I got stabbed a week ago, Tai. Get off!" Grumbling, Taichi crawled out of Yamato's lap.  
  
"You know, most people are expected to treat the people they love better than this. I should-"  
  
"Shut up, Taichi," Yamato snapped, and grabbed his lover's mouth in a kiss. The door swung open, and slammed closed, and Takeru, tears in his eyes, stumbled into his older brother's apartment. The two broke apart, staring at the crying teenager. "Ototochan? Are you all-"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Takeru sobbed angrily. "I-Ken basically told me that he and Daisuke are dating, and..." He broke off, collapsing into a heap. Yamato pushed himself off the couch, and pulled his brother up, depositing him onto the couch. Then, he fell into Taichi, and gripped the other man's hand.  
  
"Now, why don't you sit down and explain this for us?"  
  
***  
  
Gurei-hakase closed the door to his office and turned down the hall to leave.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" A shadow detatched itself from the many in the hallway, and a dark form glided towards him.  
  
"Who are you?" Gurei raised a hand in defense, trying to hold off the attacker. The man chuckled.  
  
"Honestly, Gurei-hakase, for a man whose earned a doctorate, you're not that bright. Who else would I be? Droes, the avenging angel. You really are an open man, aren't you? Tell your students everything, right?" Gurei nodded nervously. "Ha! You don't tell them about your little slush funds, about your 'information' business. As a school counselor, you hear a lot about people's families, and it doesn't all remain confidentail, does it? Or...it remains confidential-for a price."  
  
"That's a lie! It's a terrible-" He couldn't speak anymore. The knife wound shocked him to silence, and the sight of his own blood being smeared on the wall kept him that way. Droes stepped away, wiping blood onto his pants.  
  
"Honesty *is* the best policy, Gurei-hakase."  
  
***  
  
Takeru held his knees, rocking back and forth on the couch.  
  
"So then he hissed that I should stay away from Dai-chan...I don't know what to think. I like Daisuke a lot, but...he and Ken are so close, and Ken needs his support right now." Yamato shook his head.  
  
"Ken needs all of our support. He's in a difficult spot, and he needs to know people care about him."  
  
"And besides, Takeru, isn't it your duty to hope? Ken is a very insecure boy, and Daisuke is the first real friend he's had. He could very well be thinking that anybody else would take Daisuke's time." Taichi put a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "You can't give up on this, but just be supportive to your friends." Takeru glanced at him, the sparkle of hope rekindling.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," he murmured. He stood up, walking towards the door. "Now, I'm sure you have homework or something to do." The door closed behind him, and Taichi grinned.  
  
"Or *something*, eh?" he purred, kissing Yamato's ear, allowing his tongue to trail over the lobe as he pulled away.  
  
"Still injured, koi. I'm supposed to take it easy for a few weeks, and that means-"  
  
"No sex," Taichi grumbled. "Yeah...well, we could at least cuddle?" he asked hopefully. Yamato responded by leaning up against his boyfriend, and sighing contentedly.  
  
"That all right?" he asked. Taichi smiled, and wrapped his arms around the blond.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
***  
  
Kiiro Watabe sat in the dark room, smiling. Another day had passed, another day as the support for a dozen or so lost souls. Another day molding them slowly into perfect citizens. After all, why bother fixing what can more easily be disguised? He arranged a few papers on his desk in perfect alignment, and sat back.  
  
"Kiiro-san, it's nice to see me again." The green-eyes psychiatrist glanced up, startled, to meet the violet eyes of Ichijouji Ken.  
  
"Ken! Oh, you shouldn't be here this late-" he began, stumbling over his words.  
  
"Ken was collecting a few chemicals from the lab when I decided to pay you a visit," the cold-eyes student hissed. He pulled a small vial from his pocket, smiling. "Do you have any experience with chemistry, Kiiro-san?"  
  
"Some," he responded nervously. The man before him slunk closer, like a jungle cat playing with its prey.  
  
"I'm sure you're aware of the properties of nitroglycerin, so I won't bother reiterating them. Kiiro-san, I actually came to talk to you about your job. I realized that the school has no need for your services, so all of your duties will be relieved." He leaned conspiratorially over the desk, and added, "You are a symbol of light to many, yet you simply gloss over one's darkness. Goodbye, hypocrite!" He turned on his heel, stalked to the door, and hurled the vial behind him as the door shut and locked behind him. Watabe dove aside, expecting an explosion. Instead, the vial hissed slowly, as two compartments mixed together. Chlorine gas is poisonous, like many other common gaseous substances. Solid copper mixed with hydrogen chloride causes an oxidation-reduction reaction in which copper ions and chlorine gas is produced. Kiiro's office had no windows, and both the door and ventilation were locked. Suffocation is a far worse death than being blown up. And outside the office, Droes spray-painted a message.  
  
'Do not curse the darkness, but light a candle.'  
  
***  
  
Ken glanced across the cafeteria, and spotted Daisuke. Before he could move towards the redhead, he saw a nervous Takeru approach the genius' best friend. With great effort, Ken pulled himself away from the table, knowing well what a confrontation would do to him.  
  
'And I can't put them through something like that,' he thought remorsfully. 'Dai-chan's my friend, ad he deserves happiness, and someone to catch him if...'  
  
*Still hoping to save your friends? Ha! They're just as bad as I am, worse, because they won't accept it!*  
  
'Shut *up*!' he snapped at the inward voice. The Kaiser, Droes, whatever you called him, always seemed to touch the most painful nerves.  
  
*You know, it might be amusing to have my way with the redhead before I kill him...*  
  
'I'll kill myself before letting you do that!'  
  
*Honestly, don't you realize it? I'll live on after you're dead. 'The good men do dies with them, the evil lives on forever.' You -can't- kill me.*  
  
'I've got new formulae, one of them can do it.'  
  
*You're cute when you think you've got a chance,* the Kaiser said, before fading our momentarily. Ken shook his head, and looked up. His walk had taken him to the doorway to the office of Shiro-sama, the headmaster, and head of the school board. Ken turned and fled. The temptation to let Kaiser have his way, to take revenge on those who had scorned him, was great. But now...now he had to fight it. The pattern was clear, and with only two board members left alive...  
  
*They'll be watched, and you'll be caught, and no one will believe -I- did all this,* the Kaiser said smugly. *You'll not be tried as a minor, and with 5 murders on your hands...*  
  
'Shut *UP*!'  
  
*I'll humor you. But I'm still here, Ken-chan.*  
  
***  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Takeru asked nervously, sliding into a seat across from Daisuke. The cinnamon-haired boy glanced up in surprise, and nodded.  
  
"Sure. But why are you over here? Hikari and you have a spat?" Takeru blushed nervously.  
  
"We're not going out, Dai-c-kun. She's my best friend, and if you must know, I want to sit over here." He ignored the fact that Daisuke nearly choked on his sandwhich.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I-well, with Ken acting so weird, I'm worried about you. It's not easy to see your best friend falling and you being able to do nothing about it." Daisuke glanced almost suspiciously at Takeru, then shrugged.  
  
"Well, I appreciate it." There was a moment of silence, and then he spoke up. "Ne, Takere-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's good to know someone cares."  
  
***  
  
"Hika-kun, I just realized something about all these murders." Miyako looked up from her notebook to glance at the brunette. "The first one, Yamato, was attacked because he apparently lacked Friendship. Ao died because she instilled fear rather than Love in her students. There's been warnings at each of the murders, Friendship, Love, Light, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Faith. It's as if he's taking revenge against the Digidestined." Hikari glanced up, startled.  
  
"But why is he killing members of the Board? Who would want to kill them?"  
  
"Ken." The two girls glanced to Hikari's bedroom door, where Jun stood sadly.  
  
"Who let you in?" Miyako demanded.  
  
"Yagami-san," Jun replied. "But...it's Ken. He tried to destroy his darker half, someone called 'Kaiser', and something went wrong. Like Dr. Jekkyl; there was a chemistry formula, and the Board rejected it as a student project...I think the Kaiser's using that as an excuse." She sighed. "I fear he is weakening. He has to fight, but...Ken won't last much longer." Hikari frowned.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be on our guard. So, what has he got left? Hope and Courage?"  
  
"And Kindness," Jun added. "The Kaiser will not rest until he's killed all of them, which means that he's going to destroy Ken."  
  
***  
  
"Listen, Erika, please don't tell anyone, but I'm leaving town," Shiro Sakai muttered to Daisuke's mother. "These murders are unnerving me."  
  
"Sakai, I think that if you think this is the correct course, you should do it. Good luck, Sakai." The old man hung up the pay phone, and picked up his carry-on bag. He hurried for the airline terminal, but froze when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"You have the courage to lead these schoolchildren, yet not the courage to face your fate." The mocking voice made Shiro tremble. He glanced, panicked for anyone to help him, but suddenly, this part of the airport was empty. "No help is for you, Shiro-sama. Sayonara." A fist wrapped around his neck, and with inhuman strength, the man's windpipe was crushed. Kaiser laughed, and melted into the shadows. The floor was smeared with orange paint, in a final message.  
  
'Courage is the ladder on which all the other virtues mount.'  
  
***  
  
*Do you know what's left, Ken-chan?* Ken shook his head angrily, but found his gaze drawn across the cafeteria, where a certain blond and a cinnamon-haired boy were talking and laughing. *Hope...hope must die.*  
  
'You can't make me kill him! He's a friend!' The Kaiser chuckled.  
  
*How cute...loyalty. Yamato was a 'friend'. I can make you do anything, Ken-chan.* The chuckle in his head threatened to drive him mad.  
  
'You can't do this to me!'  
  
*Just watch me...*  
  
***  
  
Miyako stared at the two laughing boys, and sighed.  
  
"Hika-chan, aren't they just perfect together?" Hikari, absently munching on her sandwhich glared.  
  
"Miyako, we're supposed to be making sure Ken doesn't go crazy and kill someone else. We know he's already attacked Shiro-sama, so we need to keep an eye on him."  
  
"But Hika-chan," Miyako whined, "He's so good at avoiding us. What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Try our best," Hikari muttered firmly.  
  
***  
  
"It was nice of you to walk with me," Daisuke chatted. Takeru shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's not like it was out of my way," he murmured nervously.  
  
"You live across town," Daisuke pointed out. Takeru blushed.  
  
"Do I? I do, don't I? Oh, well, then I better get going, Okaasan will be worried. Bye!" Daisuke stared after the boy, frowning.  
  
"What's up with him?" He turned and walked up to his apartment. When he opened the door, he found his mother huddled in the kitchen.  
  
Okay, Mr! I'm armed, so don't even think about it! I'll kill you, I will! You lay one hand on me, and I tell your mother!" Daisuke stared at her.  
  
"'Kaasan? It's just me." She caught sight of him, and sighed in relief.  
  
"I thought you were Ichijouji Ken."  
  
"Ken-chan? Why are you scared of him?" Erika sighed.  
  
"He...made a proposal to the Board. He wanted to develop a formula to destroy his 'id'. Like Dr. Jekyll. The Board rejected his suggestion, and I believe he tried to create the formula by himself, and test it on himself. And now he's getting revenge on the Board. I'm scared, Daisuke." Daisuke, seeing his mother crying in their kitchen, reached out his hand comfortingly.  
  
"'Kaasan, it'll be all right. I don't think Ken will hurt you. And, besides, if you're so worried, why don't you talk to some authorities?"  
  
"Because they won't understand. They'll lock him up or something. We need to reach out to him, help him fight the darkness he's facing." She bowed her head. "And I didn't reject his proposal. I abstained. I want so much to help your friend...but he's falling so fast. I think only he can help himself."  
  
***  
  
"Ken." He whirled to face the serious red-headed woman.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded. She crossed her arms, and looked meaningfully at the Takaishi apartment.  
  
"I might ask the same of you. I'm pretty sure you're not in love with TK, because if you were, I'd have to break your teeth. So, what is it?"  
  
"None of your business," he snapped. Jun grabbed his collar, and hissed angrily at him.  
  
"Ken, I know what's happening to you, and know that I'm watching you. If you hurt TK, you'll hurt more than just his family. You'll hurt Daisuke, you know. You'll hurt his friends, his classmates, and you'll hurt yourself. I know I'm treating you roughly, but...you have to see that it's your own resposibility to control the Kaiser, no formula or trick can save you, just you." She dropped him, and walked away. "Ken, you have to fight. Fight until you have no more breath to fight with, and then continue to fight. My little brother said, long ago, that if you think you're going to fail, you're doomed from the start. Just think, Ken." She turned and walked away, and the tired boy sobbed in the alley, wishing sorely that he could fight, that he could win, that he could destroy the darkness within.  
  
*But you know, Ken, that we are inseperable. You need me to survive, but I can live without you. Soon...*  
  
'Damn you, Kaiser! Droes, Kaiser, Ichijouji Ken, whatever name you use, just leave! Just keep away! Let me live in peace!'  
  
***  
  
***  
  
The Odaiba High School sponsored a science seminar every year to show their support to independant study. Ken had entered this year with an extensive research project on the psychological effect of color schemes on people's moods. His last-minute preparations were watched with amusement by his best friend.  
  
"I'm glad to have Ken back, you know. You're a great person, and it's nice to see the old Ken-chan back." Ken nodded vaguely, but suddenly turned.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back." He ran, and he heard Daisuke shout and follow him. But he didn't care. Forces moved within him, and he had to destroy. Hope had shown its face again, and now must be shown that it could be crushed. He pulled a tiny knife, a scalpel, actually, from his pocket, readying it.  
  
"Ken-chan! What's wrong?" Ken whirled, growling, to face Daisuke.  
  
"Nothing's wrong; everything's right. I have power, freedom, and soon, everyone around me will suffer in my own hell!" He jumped backward, and snagged Takeru's collar. The three boys were in a dark hallway, facing off. The scalpel raised to Takeru's neck, and Ken snarled. "What are you going to do, Dai-chan?"  
  
"You don't have the right to call me that," Daisuke said quietly. "If you were my friend, if you could call me Dai-chan, you would have let me help you with your problems, rather than trying to take it into your hands. And besides, Ken, I know that you won't let the Kaiser do this to him. You can't kill him, because you know what it would do to me." Daisuke continued speaking, tears leaking from his eyes. "You know that I love him...more than I've loved anyone...and that if you hurt him, I won't have a reason to live, and you can't hurt me." Ken choked, and he wrenched control of his body for just one more time. Ichijouji Ken had the knowledge of a doctor, and he knew exactly how long it would take for Daisuke and Takeru to react, to run and get help, and he knew that if he stabbed in just the right place, they would be much too late.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dai-chan...I'm not strong enough, so all I can do...is to make sure he can't hurt any of us." The scalpel plunged into Ken's neck, and he slipped to the tile floor.  
  
"Goodbye, Ken-chan," Daisuke whispered, and turned, pulling Takeru after him. "We have to go." Takeru glanced back at the fading genius.  
  
"What are you going to do about-"  
  
"Someone will find him. I can't deal with trying to get help. He's going to die. That's all the strength he has left to do, and I don't need false hope." Daisuke's voice cracked as he continued. "Ken's my best friend, and I know he did that so that we could survive. The Kaiser, Droes, was strong and vicious, and only by sacrificing himself, could Ken save us. And now, I have to make a presentation."  
  
***  
  
"And now, our next presenter, Ichijouji Ken!" The curtain pulled aside to the applause, and a cinnamon-haired boy stepped out.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly. "I guess you realize I'm not Ken." He took a deep breath. "Ken is unable to make the presentation. You see, he never intended to make a presentation on color schemes and psychology. It was always his dream to present his own project, a chemical formula to erase his darker half. However, the Board rejected his proposal, and he worked on the project in his own time, and tested it on himself." He heard the gasp ripple through the audience. "Ken...found that the formula did the opposite. It awakened his darker self and gave it power. The string of murders-Ken's alternate self was responsible for them. But-he showed his true colors in the last ten minutes, when he fought his dark half, and killed him." Daisuke glanced up at the audience before continuing. "But the only way to destroy Kaiser was to destroy Ken, and so they both are dead. I now see that there is no formula, no special thing anyone can do to eliminate their darker self." He continued speaking even as several teacher hurried from the auditorium to find Ken. "Every person is faced with the choice to fight their darker self, and lose, or to accept the fact that they are imperfect, and to live with their darkness. I have accepted my impulses and less desirable qualities as part of me, and hopefully, all of you can, as well. If not for yourself, but in memory of Ken, stop fighting the darkness, but see it in its own merit." He turned, and returned behind the curtain, throwing himself into the waiting arms of Takeru.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke stared at the open grave, his head bowed. He had not spoken at the funeral, because he had already said everything he needed to. Between his presentation and the funeral, about a week, Gennai had again entered the real world, and approached Jun. With Ken having died, the crest of Kindness had to move on, and Jun's efforts to help Ken showed her true light. She was the new bearer of Kindness, and had spoken here to respect her predecessor.  
  
"Sayonara, Ken. Maybe someday, we'll meet again." Daisuke turned, and walked to the entrance of the graveyard, where the blond shocks of hair were waiting.  
  
"Hi, Dai-chan," Takeru mumbled, wrapping an arm around Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke simply leaned his head against Takeru's shoulder, closing his eyes. The tableau held for several minutes, but then, a breath of air drifted past them, carrying the sound of a young man laughing. Daisuke's head shot up, and he smiled.  
  
"I hope you're happy where you are, Ken-chan. I'll never forget you!" Daisuke turned, and, holding Takeru's hand tightly, dragged him down the street. "Come on, Take-chan! Ken wouldn't want us to be unhappy just for him." Takeru wasn't able to help himself, and laughed, stumbling after his boyfriend. And a blue-haired spirit stood next to his grave, smiling after the two.  
  
"So, are you ready, ototo?" Ken glanced up at the taller man, and nodded.  
  
"Sure, 'niichan. Let's go. I've seen enough." And together, the two brothers walked away, slowly fading into the background.  
  
***  
  
Yes, I know, when I want to write angst, I write angst. And I know a few of you are confused, as I said that Ken wouldn't kill himself. He didn't. He killed the Kaiser, and his death was merely a side-effect. I'm sorry for the mincing words, but it becomes difficult to speak clearly when you're dealing with multiple personalities. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, despite the sadness, and please review. Like all authors, I live on feedback, so please give me something to work with. 


End file.
